


A Magical Meeting

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold)



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, luz is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious
Summary: Prompt: “I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town.”





	

“I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town,” Luz hisses at Joe, hiding away in the corner of their kitchen that was blocked off from the living room.

 

Joe shrugs unhelpfully. “Thought I’d mentioned it a week ago.”

 

“Well, a reminder would have been nice!” George insists. “Now she’s seen me walk in in this,” he motions to his outfit. “And she’s probably thinking that I’m a fucking weirdo.”

 

“She probably already thought that. Most people do.” Joe says, earning a whack on the arm.

 

See, today was the day that Luz was wearing a full LARPing costume, as he had finally agreed to be dragged along by Perconte. He’d gone on the stipulation that he got to be a wizard, clad in blue cloak, pointy hat, and fake white beard. Perconte had been a dwarf, which Luz wouldn’t stop giving him shit about, even though Perconte it insisted it had nothing to do with his height, thank you very much. George had actually had a good time, pointing his ‘staff’ that was really just a large branch at people as he shouted made up spells. He’d embraced it fully, so when he came home expecting his boyfriend to be the only one in the living room, Luz had burst in through the front door shouting out a creative spell that definitely implied sexy times were about to happen.

 

Which is when he realized that Joe was not alone, and that he’d just made himself out to be a horny wizard in front of Joe’s mom, whom he’d only met once before.

 

“She’s probably already planning out ways to convince you to break up with me,” Luz whined, scrubbing a hand over his face.”

 

“Hey now,” Joe said, wrapping his arms around Luz’s shoulders to pull him to his chest. “You make a very sexy old wizard.” He teased, earning a ‘harrumph’ from George. “But change into a sweater, and then we’ll go out for dinner and you can convince her you’re a normal person.”

 

“Just you wait, Joe Toye,” Luz warned. “I’m gonna spring my whole clan on you, and then we’ll see how funny you find the situation.”

 

“Well, I can guarantee I won’t be wearing a wizard costume, so it’ll probably be fine.” Joe reasoned as Luz glared at him. “Now, c’mon Merlin, get a move on.” He leaned down to give Luz a quick peck before spinning him around and giving him a light push in the direction of their bedroom.

 

“You know what, maybe I’ll just wear this outfit to dinner, if you find it so sexy,” George pouted as he made his way down the hallway. “Thinks he’s so funny,” he muttered to himself, moving to change out of his costume. “Ha ha, I’m so funny, I’m Joe Toye,” he imitated, mimicking Joe’s voice. “Fucking wizard costume. Fuck this.” Luz continued muttering. This topic was not going to be dropped anytime soon. He’d show Joe what he could do with his ‘wand’ later. Maybe that’d shut him up.


End file.
